premovie_spongebobfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Koopsers Joopsers
Block review Can you please make a block review for the account I made after Icanhascookie called MagicRabbitWizard? I made a second account because my first one (TheInternetRuinedMyLife, formerly known as Icanhascookie) got hacked and globally disabled as a result. Contrary to popular belief, ESB users are allowed to have a second account if their original one is no longer in use or got hacked/disabled. Please create the block review here. Thanks. http://spongebob.wikia.com/ESB:Block_reviews/MagicRabbitWizard PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 16:24, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you please ask the people in ESB chat why they don't miss me and ask if they could please start liking me again? Thanks :) PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 19:57, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ** Please do it when there are a lot of people in chat. PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 16:20, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ** Sorry, but no, Some people already knows that your asking me, and your making me look like a SOCK. ScratchU90 (talk) 16:41, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ** Could you at least make that block review for me and make a user of the month nomination for Kitty. Plus, Fandom can confirm that you're not a sock of me. PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 16:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi It's your old friend Icanhascookie. How are you doing today? :) PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 23:20, August 27, 2017 (UTC) *Reply: Hi! Im fine today. ScratchU90 (talk) 23:23, August 27, 2017 (UTC)ScratchU90 August 27, 2017 ** Could you please make a User of the Month nomination on ESB for KoolKitty180? PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ** Okay. ScratchU90 (talk) 23:30, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ** JSYK, you can create it via here http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:User_of_the_Month/nominations/Koolkitty108/2 PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 23:42, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ESB chat On ESB chat, once there are a fair amount of people in the chatroom, could you please say that you miss Icanhascookie (me) and ask if anyone else there misses me? It will make me feel important. Thank you. PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 16:54, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Theres only 2 people there ScratchU90 (talk) 18:04, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay well do it whenever there are a fair amount of users there. PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 19:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) KoolKitty You still haven't created a User of the month nomination for KoolKitty. You can do it by clicking the link I posted above. PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 19:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, but i dont know much about KoolKitty. ScratchU90 (talk) 01:17, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ** In the nomination, just put that you think that she deserves the award because she is frequently active, makes thousands of galleries and pages, has constructive edits, recently became a rollback and assistant, and is nice to everyone. PancakeWaffleBoy (talk) 16:20, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:ScratchU90! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:PancakeWaffleBoy